


The Monarch

by kaymoney



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Drugs, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaymoney/pseuds/kaymoney
Summary: She was beautiful like a butterfly, chased by many. only caught by one.
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**|Prologue|  
_________  
  
**

The sound of _heavy_ footsteps and _raindrops_ filled the air.

Nothing had changed in this city, a mob war was rampant in the streets. Blood stained everything, lives had been lost. The two mobs exchanged gunfire 24/7, hitting both sides with casualties hard. 

The only place that seemed to bring peace was the notorious club, _**The Monarch**_. 

The Monarch was a nightclub with female entertainers, it was the only place gunfire could not be exchange due to the barrier surrounding it. Humans and Demons alike came there for the entertainment. 


	2. Desire

The door swung open to reveal a very sweaty Sango with a pile of cash in her hands.   
  


_“You really knocked them out tonight, Sango.”_

Sango grinned widely, sorting out her bills in the floor. 

_“Rin, you’re one to be talking. Everyone one calls you the Butterfly. You always make double of anything we make.”_  
  


I stepped behind the dressing screen, pulling on a school girl costume. I leaned over the mirror to readjust my makeup and attire.

Kagome tossed me a can of whipped cream as she came in from performing her routine.   
_  
“Rin, don’t forget we got some **serious** mob members out there in the audience. Kikyo said to bring the money in.”_

I knew if I didn’t bring in more than anyone else, Kikyo would take over half of what they made each.

I walked out of the dressing room to backstage area, I looked at Kohaku who is our club’s DJ. He gave me a smile of reassurance, as I stepped behind the curtain. My song tonight was ‘ _Promiscuous_ ’ which mean I had to sell it tonight. I walked on stage and got into my starting position, which was the starting move for the carousel move.   
  


The song filled the club, my nerves faded away. This was my time to really sell it.   
  


I began the carousel move, I slid down the pole and spread my legs revealing the black lacy thong I was had on. The money rained on the stage, the whistles, cheers and hollers rang out.   
  


‘ _Time to kick things up_ ’ 

I glanced up to see a very handsome stranger in the audience, his hair was white as snow and his eyes could rival molten amber. He looked at me with a strange but seductive intensity.

I strutted off the stage to the audience straight to the handsome stranger, the chorus of the song kicked up so I reached behind and pulled out the can of whipped cream and pulled off my outer top leaving me in a black and red bra.

I spray the whipped cream on my chest and crawled into his lap. I began giving him a lap dance, the room grew louder and louder with cheers.   
  


_“My my, aren’t you handsome?”_  
  


The stranger didn’t reply but his eyes told me he was listening. Grabbing his hand, I ran it across my chest just enough for him to have whipped cream on it. He brought his hand to taste it, his eyes flashed red.   
_  
_

_‘Bingo Rin, way to go.’_

_“I hope you like sweets.”_  
  


I seductively walked back to the stage, ready to wow them for the finale. My arms hooked around the pole pulling myself up so I could lift my legs up to do a spin. I decided to unclasp my bra revealing plaid pasties. I tossed my bra into the crowd and a fight broke out on who was going to get it.

I ran my hands across my boobs making eye contact with the handsome stranger who’s eyes were watching my every move. The whipped cream dripped down my body making the men look me with straight hunger. As my song ended, I blew kisses to the crowd as money filled the stage.   
  


Kohaku’s voice filled my ears

 _”I hope all you lucky gentlemen enjoyed tonight’s show come back next week, we have many more sights to show you.”_  
  
Sango and Kagome came running up to me, excitement laced their faces.   
  


_“Rin, you knocked it out tonight!”_

Kikyo came up behind them, a ghost of a smile appeared on her face.

_”You all three pulled it in, I’m satisfied. you three have the night off.”_  
  


Kagome and Sango squealed, both of them could go spend time with their mystery boyfriends.   
  


_“Rin, we love you and be safe. We will see you tomorrow_.”   
  


Kagome and Sango pulled me into a hug as they left thru the back door to the employee parking lot.

I headed to my blacked out Mustang, it was the first thing I purchased when I first started working here. Pulling out of the parking lot and began to head towards my apartment, it was located in the center of the city.   
  


Glancing over, a textbook with ‘ _Human and Demon Criminal Justice 101’_ sat in my passenger seat. 

_“I wished I had been able to really complete that.”_  
  


Being a criminal investigator was my dream career, my father was in the field. It later killed him when all these mob wars heated up, he was killed in the ‘Rival Shootout’ a few years back. Leaving me with my older brother who ended up falling into the mobster lifestyle, I haven’t seen him since. My mother left after she found out my job that cause her to leave my two younger brothers behind.

**_~Three Years Ago~_ **

I was in my senior year of high school, it had been a rough year due to the loss of my father. Our money problems grew worse and worse, I started to look at places to work at. The Monarch was the only one who had answered my calls, I went in for my interview and got the job. Little did I know what I was getting myself into. Glancing in the mirror checking my uniform, it consisted of a white mini skirt with a black wrap long sleeve. My mother was at work so she wouldn't be home till the morning. Driving towards The Monarch, cops had littered the block revealing a recent crime scene. The radio blared revealing the most recent news. 

_"Currently we've had a shootout near the Shikon Orphanage, no children were harming as the headmistress Kaeda put up a barrier saving many young lives. We have suspected The Miasma and The Inu Clan were the ones behind this shootout. The two clans were most definitely behind the Rival Shootout just about 8 months ago. That's all everyone.'_

Pulling into the parking lot, I checked to make sure I had everything in order. Kikyo greeted me at the front door, she waved me in. 

" _Welcome Ms. Rin, this is our establishment. You will be serving drinks to our guests, do be careful when looking at them. three seconds is the max rule considering most of your guests will be demons, humans, and half demons with powerful influences everywhere."_

Demons weren't anything I wasn't familiar with but the Mob influence this city was high. 

Later on, the star dancer Tsubaki got injured in a car wreck, Kikyo pushed her position on me. Kikyo said it would come with a higher pay raise but it came with some catches. I had to make the most money each night or everyone else would pay for it. 

My mother found out where I was working at, she left screaming about how I was a disgrace to the family and Father would be rolling in his grave. With her departure, she left my younger brothers, Sota and Shippo. We never seen her since after that. 

**~ End~**  
  


Opening the door to my apartment, I was met with my younger brothers Shippo and Sota. They were doing their homework at the table, crumbled up papers and color pencils littered the surface.

_"How's my boys today?"_

Happiness radiated from them as they ran up to hug me. 

_"Rin! We missed you so much! School wasn't bad, we painted stuff."_

Shippo pulled out a paper that had assorted butterflies on it, the words ' ** _Thank_ _You Rin!_** '' plastered on the front. 

_"My teacher told me we needed to make thank you cards for important people in our life. So I made you one, Rin."_

I took the card and placed it on the fridge, preparing dinner need to happen soon. 

"What do you two want for dinner? I could cook hamburgers and fries."

"Yes! We are good with that."

I pulled out the hamburger meat forming them into little balls. I pulled out a bag of frozen fries and dropped them into the grease. 

"Keep a eye on that, I have to change."

Shippo and Sota had moved to the couch after cleaning their mess.

I pulled the door open to my bedroom, a wave of calmness washed over me. My feet carried myself to my closet, pulling out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. I hopped in the shower to wash the whipped cream off from tonight's performance. 

'I really sold it tonight huh? If it keeps money for Kagome and Sango's pockets.' 

Steam filled the hallway as I stepped out of the bathroom, the food was ready to be served. Sota had set the table while Shippo was pulling off the cheese out of the fridge. 

"Thank you, Sota and Shippo."

They helped around the house when I got off work, they dug into their food excited for tonight's menu. Soon after dinner, they retired to their room for the night. 

_"What have you wrapped yourself in?"_

Little to Rin's knowledge, someone had their eyes on her. They _**desired** _her.


	3. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter depicts drug use and minor violence.

The stuffy basement always bothered him. The stale scent of blood always hung heavy. His inner beast loved the scent, the cries, and the screams after having people down here. His next guest sat tied to the chair, the look of fear evident on his face.

His father and brother stood nearby, with their own looks of curiosity.   
  


_“My, my. Now we can make this easy Mr. Sontana. You can tell me that you tipped the cops off or I pull a fingernail. Your choice.”_

The guest shook his head violently, fear being evident on his weathered features. His father stepped forward, his golden eyes narrowed as he removed the garment around his mouth.   
  


_“Mr. Sontana, it would be wise for you to talk now. I’m afraid my son is a_ **_force_ ** _to be reckon with.”_

Mr. Sontana gulped visibly before he spoke.   
  
_“Toga, you know my hands are tied. I have other mobs breathing down my neck as is. How was I supposed to know you guys were in the area.”_

Toga’s face dropped, _‘wrong answer’_ he thought as his eldest, Sesshomaru went to pull out a fingernail. Mr. Sontana let out a gargled cry.   
  


_“Mr. Sontana, you tend to forget that. smelling and hearing the truth are two **different** things in this life.” _   
  


Unable to clutch his bleeding finger, he sighed before speaking once more.   
  


_“Sesshomaru, I was paid by the Miasma Clan. They offered me 5k if I tipped the police off. I need that money, I’m just a lowly reporter. Please don’t hurt me. I swear I’m telling you the truth.”_

Sesshomaru did not detect any deceit this time, but it did not wave his suspicious.   
  


_“You were one that squealed? well time to hear how much you do.”_   
  


Many fingernails and blood splattered the floor that night. Sesshomaru, _**was a force to be reckoned with.**_

_“Inuyasha, drop this vermin off to his headquarters with a message.”_

Inuyasha dragged the reporter out of the room, leaving Toga and Sesshomaru alone. 

_“Son, did you have to be so ruthless? The man was only a low level gecko demon.”_

Sesshomaru glared while wiping the blood of his hands. 

_“Father, we can not risk anything of our clan being leaked to the other clans. Have you forgotten what happened to Mother?”_

Toga’s face twisted into a look of anger and regret. Sesshomaru knew he had struck a nerve with his father. 

_“Sesshomaru, you know I tried everything to save her. She was destroyed to far to be revived by Tenesiga. You and I both know that.”_

Anger rose through his veins, his mother was a sensitive topic due to her tragic death. Feeling the conversation end, Sesshomaru left the room. The memory of finding his mother pale, covered in blood haunted him till this day. This life was dangerous for anyone you loved, they would be dead in no time.   
  


Sesshomaru sensed the conversation had ended, he made his departure. The view of the driveway came into view. His silver mustang glistened, Sesshomaru pulled out of the driveway. A pair of headlights came into view, tailing from a few feet.  
  


_“They never seem to learn.”  
  
_

A faint green glow shot through the air, the sound of screeching tires could be heard.   
  


_“That should teach them, fucking vermin.”  
_

The dashboard lit up with a incoming call. 

' _It’s Miroku, damn what could he want?_ ’

Sesshomaru pressed the answer button, Miroku’s voice filled his ears.   
  


“ _Sesshomaruuuuuu. you wanna come to the Monarch? Get a little entertainment? I have some things to take the edge off, we just got a shipment in today_.”   
  


Sesshomaru sighed inwardly, knowing if he told Miroku no. He would be pestering him till he said yes.   
  


_“You know I don’t involved myself in those drugs you humans do.”  
_

Miroku laughed, before speaking again.   
  


_“My friend, this isn’t regular. This is a higher grade. Monarch at 7 o’clock, see you there!”_

The call ended, things had been stressful. The clan had been trying to secure a drug trade with The Monk Clan, Miroku was down for the deal but his grandfather wasn’t. He had claimed that the shipment was delayed. Sesshomaru pulled into the parking lot of The Monarch, the line was already outside.   
  


_“Of course, Miroku would pick a busy night.”_

Sesshomaru made his way towards the front of the building, no without hearing complaints from some lowly mobsters.

_“Aye! Why does that fucker get in first?”_

Sesshomaru pulled his left arm to reveal a crescent moon and star themed sleeve. Flashing who he _really_ was.

The man was soon thrown to the back of the line. Sesshomaru walked into the establishment, this club was a hotspot for all the local mobs to meet and discuss business.   
  
“ _Sesshomaru_!”

That voice only matched Miroku’s, he came into view. Two drinks in his hand.   
  


“ _Here, it’s bourbon_.”   
  


Sesshomaru had to respect Miroku for remembering his favorite alcohol. Mirkou led him to a table that was reserved for just the two of them. 

“ _So what is the higher grade you’ve told me about?_ ” 

Miroku flipped his hand over to reveal a bagged white powdery substance.   
  


“ _This is from Japan, we’ve built some connections from there. Try it, you won’t be disappointed_.”

Sesshomaru filed the powder into a line before inhaling through his nose. Sesshomaru felt everything become heightened, he could hear every breath and heartbeat in the room. Miroku patted him on the back, his laughter bubbled.   
  


“ _I didn’t bring you here for just that, you’re_ _gonna have to see this next dancer. They call her the Butterfly.”_  
  


Sesshomaru glanced up at the stage to see a sight he hadn’t seen in years. 

_‘It‘s Rin’_   
  


She made her way on the stage, her outfit left little to the imagination. Everything began to set in, memories and feelings came to the surface. Sesshomaru inhaled another line wishing to not think about those things tonight.   
  


_‘She is beautiful like a butterfly’_

Rin had hooked her right left around the pole, spinning around it gracefully before bending over showing off her black lacy thong. Whistles and catcalls filled the room, as money piled on the stage.   
  
“ _She’s really a sight_.”   
  


Miroku nudged Sesshomaru, wiggling his eyebrows in the process. Sesshomaru shot a glare, making Miroku laugh harder.   
  


“ _I’m gonna go get us some more drinks, I’ll be back_.”   
  


Miroku left the table leaving Sesshomaru to watch Rin dance. Rin sprayed whipped cream all of her chest, 

_In that moment, they locked eyes for the first time in years._   
  


She strutted off the stage, swaying her hips. The calls of men grew louder as she made her way to him, watching her every move.   
  


She straddled him, grinding on him.   
  


“ _My, my. Aren’t you handsome?”_  
  


For the first time in his life, Sesshomaru felt speechless.   
  


Rin grabbed his hand, swiping it across the whipped cream.   
  


**_‘We want herrrr.’_ **   
  


His inner beast was started to come to the surface, it was hard to keep down when everything felt different. 

He brought his hand to his lips, a sweet taste filled his mouth.

Rin grinned before getting off him, and making her way back to the stage.

Her bra flew into the crowd revealing plaid pasties, she had pulled herself up high on the pole and spreading her legs before sliding down completely. She blew kisses to the crowd before walking off the stage. 

“ _I hope all you lucky gentlemen enjoyed tonight’s show come back next week, we have many more sights to show you.”_

Miroku came back with their drinks, a vivid red handprint adorned his left cheek.   
  


_“I struck out a little bit, huh.”_

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, that man was always flirting with everything with legs. 

_“Miroku, you always strike out._

Miroku shoved the drink at Sesshomaru before downing his in one sip. 

_"You didn't have to remind me man. you ready to go?"_

Sesshomaru and Miroku left separately, neither of them realizing that further away. A dark plan was _looming_ overhead. 


	4. Deals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sesshomaru has his inner demon, his inner demon is written in bold italics. His normal dialogue and thoughts will be in regular italics.

Sealing the deal with Miroku turned out to be easier after the night at the club. Both clans would split the profits between the two, after everything was dealt and sold. The night with Rin had left Sesshomaru deep in thought.   
  


_“How did she end up there?”_

Sesshomaru racked his brain to remember, but nothing came to mind. His thoughts were interrupted by Inuyasha.

_”You never know, you two were in middle school then man.”_  
  


Sesshomaru felt a strange sense of guilt, a rare feeling for him.   
  


_“She never knew what I was in at the time. I had just been initiated.”_

Sesshomaru rubbed his arm, remembering the feeling of a tattoo needle dancing across his skin. Yura had been the one to put his family’s crest across his skin. Inuyasha leaned back, blowing out smoke from his cigarette. Tōga entered, his smile apparent on his face.   
  


_“Hello, my sons. Totosai is coming by for dinner, we have business to discuss.”_  
  


Totosai was a family friend, he was a weapon dealer. Anything type of weapon you wanted, he could make it. The old man could make a quality grade weapon. Tōga made a glass of scotch, before seating across from his sons. Izayoi entered, her ivory locks swaying. Jaken followed soon after, carrying her briefcase.   
  


_“Hello darling, how was work?”_

The Inu Clan was a insurance company in disguise. It made a good front for the public and police eye. 

_“It was fine, except for someone decided to attempt to send a envelope laced with cyanide today. Jaken had stopped me from opening it earlier.”_

Toga smiled as he went to hug his mate, Jaken waddled over to Sesshomaru.

 _“Lord Sesshomaru! You have a letter.”_   
  


Sesshomaru plucked the envelope out of Jaken’s hand. Ripping the envelope revealed, something that made his blood boil. A picture of his mother’s crime scene, her lifeless eyes and blood stained clothes. On the back a letter was attached. 

* * *

_Sesshomaru._

_Hearing your mother take her last breath was music to my ears.  
_

_Watching you lowering her casket into the ground was pure satisfaction.  
  
_

_She screamed for you, your name was her last words._

* * *

  
The photo turned to ash in his hand, his vision turned red.   
  


_“I will kill whoever sent this!”_

Sesshomaru stood up, his youki crackling. Tōga rose to stand as well, knowing his son was about to lash out.   
  


_“Son, what was that picture?”_

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, his anger rose at his father’s ignorance.   
  


**‘Hunt them down, kill them.’  
  
**

_“Man, calm down. There’s no sense in going crazy.”_  
  


Inuyasha paled as Sesshomaru wrapped his hand around his throat before throwing him on the ground.  
  


_“Sesshomaru! Why are you behaving like this?!”_ Toga placed a hand on Sesshomaru’s shoulder, trying to get his eldest son to calm down. 

**‘They will never understand how you feel.’**

_“What the hell man?!”_  
  


Inuyasha stood up, his eyes darken to a dangerous shade of gold. He flexed his claws preparing for a fight. Toga stepped between the two, preparing to break up a nasty fight between the two.

_”Son. I know what you’re feeling but this is not the way to go about it.”_

Toga pushed the two apart, Izayoi rose from her seat. Her hand graced Sesshomaru’s wrist.

 _”Sesshomaru. I know I’m not her, but I will find the bastard who sent that_.”

Izayoi wasn’t the swearing type but it was needed at the moment. A feeling of warmth graced Sesshomaru, Izayoi never pressured him into talking about that night.   
  


_“Thank you, Izayoi.”_ Sesshomaru sat back down, his father was right but he wouldn’t ever admit that. Inuyasha growled before sitting back down, he shot Sesshomaru a glare. His hand rubbed his neck, the bruise was starting to form.   
  


**_‘That should teach Inuyasha, we are not one to be dealt with lightly.’_ **

_’Stop talking.’_  
  


**_‘You know you wanna kill whoever cause her death. Let me out, we will hunt them down.’_ **

_‘Nonsense.’_

**_’You’ve spilt so much blood already, why not more? You know we miss it.”_ **

_’Silence.’_

Sesshomaru’s inner demon grew quiet, his thoughts were no longer interrupted. Toga cleared his throat before wearily glancing at his sons.   
  


_“You two are gonna be the death of me, you need to learn how to stick together as brothers. You know what this looks like to everyone out there?! A weakness. You know what happens when you have a weakness_.” Toga slammed his hand down, before looking at his two sons. His youki cracked around the room, silencing any rebuttals.   
  


_“You two need to get ready for dinner with Totosai.”_

Inuyasha left the room, Izayoi following him. Sesshomaru made a move to leave before Toga motioned him to stay.   
  


_“So how’s Rin?”_

Sesshomaru stiffened at the mention of her name. His father must have heard earlier.   
  


“ _Why does it concern you, Father?”  
  
_

A smile graced Toga’s features.   
  


_‘He knows something I don’t.’_

_”My son, I’ve kept protection on her since you and her met. She was your best friend son, even when you and kagura dated.”  
_

A wave of sadness hit Sesshomaru, it had been a long time since he thought about that. Memories, he locked up for so long.   
  


_“She doesn’t even remember anything. It’s better that way, Father. You said it yourself, weaknesses are deadly in this kind of life.”  
_

Sesshomaru left the room, already knowing his father knew too much. 

* * *

Izayoi bustled around the kitchen, the food had be cooked to perfection. Totosai had came by early, Toga was discussing some personal things. Inuyasha was sprawled out on the couch, Sesshomaru made his way towards the kitchen.   
  


_“Sesshomaru, do you mind helping me bring this to the table?”_  
  


Sesshomaru picked up the several dishes off the counter and placed them on the table. Izayoi trailed behind with plates and silverware. Totosai and Toga made their way downstairs, Inuyasha had sat down across from Izayoi. Sesshomaru sat by Inuyasha, Toga sat down at the head of the table. Izayoi to his left and Totosai to his right. Dinner was served as Totosai began the conversation.

 _“Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, the swords are cleaned and polish._ _You will receive them tonight, they had to be deep cleaned.”_

Totosai pulled out two velvet sword bag, he opened revealing Bakusaiga and Tetsusaiga. Toga’s eyes gleamed at the sight.

_“I know you boys use guns for the most part, you’ve taken good care of these swords.”  
  
_

Sesshomaru picked up Bakusagia, the blade gleamed.   
_  
‘I remember when you were created. That night you saved me, my life was on the line.’_

Inuyasha picked up Tetsusaiga, the sword always had the worn look to it but when transformed. It was a sight to behold, the sword was extremely powerful. Toga made a toast, everyone following suit. The glasses clinked together.

_“My sons, I take it that you both are pleased with the outcomes. Now we need talk about this deal.”_

Dinner ended soon after, leaving Sesshomaru to make his departure. He placed Bakusagia in his passenger seat. His apartment wasn’t far from his Father’s house. He pulled into the parking garage, beside his apartment building.

He made his way to roof, revealing it to be empty. The sky was empty with a few stars. His clawed hand rubbed the medio stone chain around his neck, it was his birthright gift from his mother.   
  
_“It is time like this, I wish I could talk to you.”_

* * *


	5. Scars

The Monarch had been a hustle and bustle all night long, Kikyo had informed the girls that the Miasma Clan was in attendance tonight. They were up there in dangerous level, they were constantly spreading violence throughout the city.

* * *

Rin prepared for her show, her outfit consisted of a glittery tie-up bell long sleeve shirt with matching bell bottom pants. Rin’s song tonight was ‘ _Wicked Games by The Weeknd’,_ Kikyo always picked the songs to push the girls out of their comfort zone.

Rin had rehearsal three times a week, The club was open from Thursday-Saturday, each day brought in different customers. Sango and Kagome had just finished their sets, they had stacks of money resting on their laps. Kagome made her way towards Rin, Kagome pulled Rin's hair into a half up half down hairstyle. 

_”Rin, let me help you.”_ Kagome pulled the last roller out, leaving Rin’s hair layered with curls.

Sango smiled, placing her hand on Rin’s shoulder. Sango and Kagome had been the sisters Rin never had before, as soon as she started here. They took her in and they have been together since then.

  
 _‘This is a high ranking clan, I do one thing wrong and I’m done for.’_ Rin sighed inwardly, knowing that tonight's crowd was completely different than others.

 _”Thank you guys, my nerves are getting at me.”_ Rin knewmore than anyone that this performance has to be her best. Sango handed her a shot of Tequila, Rin downed the shot. The liquor burned her throat but her nerves melted away. Rin made her way to the backstage, the sound of Kohaku announcing her named filled her ears. 

_"Welcome everyone! Now introducing our very own star dancer, Rin."_ Rin stepped out behind the curtain, her white glittery outfit glistened under the stage lights, the crowd was quiet. Many pairs of eyes watched every move. Rin sat down, one leg over the other.

She glanced at Kohaku who started the song, Rin moved her hand up her leg in time with the song. 

_'This is now or never, Rin.'_ The crowd had grew louder as she spun, deciding to really tease them, Rin faced away from the crowd before bending over. Money began to land on the stage, many whistles rung out.  
Rin walked slowly around the pole before, hooking her right leg and spinning around it slowly.

Rin pulled into another spin spreading her legs, the crowd went crazy. Rin looked around quickly before catching a pair of ruby red eyes. Rin couldn't place where she remembered them from, as she held the gaze. The man was incredibly handsome but the aura around him made Rin’s nerves spike up. 

The song was coming to a end as Rin finished her routine, she left the club early. a note she had received left her on edge, it was sitting on her dresser room table. 

* * *

_My, my Rin. It has been a while, you’re as stunning as the last time I saw you. You know you will be mine, I’ll see you soon._

* * *

Rin had tore the note up, her mind was blank as she tried to remember who could have sent that, but everything seemed blank. She racked her brain for potential people, from customers to coworkers.   
_  
‘Could it be that one sliver-haired stranger?’_

Something in Rin told her that it couldn’t be him, the note was oddly creepy. He didn’t strike her as the type to be. A sliver mustang had pull beside Rin at the red light, the sliver haired stranger was the one driving it.   
_  
‘Speak of the devil.’_

Rin locked eyes with him, his eyes were a amber color. The look of curiosity shone through his eyes, time seemed to slow a little. Rin felt that they seemed to have history but she couldn’t place it. The light changed green as the stranger sped off, Rin followed heading towards her apartment.   
  
Rin pulled into the parking lot, she was greeted with quietness. Sota and Shippo were at a friends for a few days. The kitchen counter was littered with progress reports, mail, and various documents. One in particular caught Rin’s eye, a letter from a local community college was a. Rin read the letter, a wave of happiness washed over her. 

* * *

_Dear Ms. Rin,_

_After your father passed. He had a agreement with us, he paid in advance for your future schooling. He was a well-respected figure in the college community. We have_ _pulled your documents from your highschool records. We’ve granted you acceptance into Shikon Community College, your term starts next fall. We look forward to seeing you pursue your major in Criminal Justice._

* * *

Tears filled Rin’s eyes, everything had been so rough lately. Her excitement almost made her not hear the phone ringing. The voice on the other end, was a ghost of her past. Never in a long time did she expect to hear what she did.   
  


_“Rin, It’s Koga.”_


	6. Dreams

After spending a few hours on the roof, Sesshomaru prepared to head into work. His father had called him with urgent news that made him speed all the way to the firm. 

* * *

Toga let his eldest son into the office, knowing his son was gonna blow his lid after finding out the news that Koga had returned to town. His eldest son entered, the scent of cigarette smoke followed him. Irritation was evident on his face, tying his tie before he sat in the seat across from his father. 

_“Father.”_

That tone showed that Toga needed to make this short and sweet.

_“Son, Koga is back.”_

Sesshomaru’s face blanked over, the sight sparks of youki in the room gave away to the emotion underneath that look.

_” Sesshomaru. I’ve sent some men out to overlook what he is doing. He seems to be tied in the Miasma clan. Which only means one thing.”_

Sesshomaru didn’t need his father to finish, he already knew.   
  


_‘Rin.’_ Koga played a part in that night, memories hit Sesshomaru hard. The Miasma clan had been behind the death of Rin’s father. He had a deal with the loan shark, Naraku but that went completely sour after the night of his mother’s death. Naraku had sent Kagura in place not realizing that she reeked of his mother’s blood causing him lash out and kill her. That was something that sparked the war between the two mobs, Naraku had placed numerous hits on the Inu clan since then. 

Toga tossed his son a bag with white powder, like he had read his son’s mind.

_”You’re gonna need that after, the Monk clan pulled through and our profits have been higher. I’ll see you soon.”_

Toga’s phone rang cutting all conversations short, Sesshomaru heard a voice he didn’t recognize. Sesshomaru made his exit towards his own office, Jaken already there. 

_“Lord Sesshomaru! Here’s today’s appointments. You have a meeting with a special guest today at 12. She did not leave a name. Miroku has also made a appointment to see you, he said it was some news.”_

Sesshomaru nodded, barely noticing the toad. Jaken had been loyal to their family even going so far to bear the Inu Clan marking. That mark mean loyalty till death, and beyond that. Jaken rushed out, after hearing Toga call his name. Sesshomaru rubbed the medio chain around his neck, seeking the comfort of his mother. Sesshomaru pulled out a picture, his heart twisted in guilt.   
_‘Rin.’_

Sesshomaru turned the picture over to see in her handwriting.

_“To my love, Sesshomaru. This picture is one of many we have together. You know should anything ever happen to me, my heart will always love you.”_

Izayoi stopped by, and discussed about any news about who sent him the letter. She revealed that it was from a address that led to a abandoned house. Izayoi also revealed that he had been invited to a party with some other clans that would be in attendance in two months time.   
  


_“Thank you, Izayoi.”_ Izayoi left his office, some papers in her hand. Twelve eventually rolled around, Miroku cancelled his appointment. Sesshomaru’s office door swung open revealing the woman who had been on his mind lately. Rin carried a white book in her hands, golden prayer hands where etched into the cover. 

_“Hello, Mr. Tashio. I have some questions regarding my Father’s will.”  
_

Sesshomaru motioned for her to sit down, she slid the book to him. He turned to the front page, _‘Matias Johnson’_ inscribed in it. His native language began to appear on the pages, he recognized it to be his Father’s handwriting. He read the book further to see something interesting. Rin closed her hands, remembering the day she read the book. 

* * *

_Dear Rin, my daughter. If you are reading this, that means I have passed. Your old father was tied into some serious things, I am going to reveal it to you. Our family was the clan that produced mass amount of demon liquor. I had expanded the business after you were born, but things started to fall short over the years. I know you will survive, you are my daughter after all. All my inheritance is stored at the Inu Insurance Firm, they will be able to guide you. Toga Tashio is a family friend, he will be able to help you no matter what._

_With love, Matias Johnson._

* * *

Sesshomaru felt guilty, her only last memory of her father was this book. Rin sat quietly, rubbing at her jeans.   
  


_“Ms. Johnson, I can help you sort this out regarding your father’s will.”_

Rin’s face lit up, her smile grew big but her eyes read a different emotion.   
_  
‘She’s sad, her scent, her eyes.’_

_”Thank you, Mr. Tashio. I’ll leave the book here, I’ll come by later this week if needed.”  
  
_

Sesshomaru nodded, as Rin left his office.   
  


**_‘We miss her, her scent, her laughter, her touch.’_ **

_‘You and I both know that this is best for both of us, she will end up dead if she’s with me.’_

**_’When you resurrected her, everything dealing with you was wiped. You know she will eventually remember or someone will make her remember.’_ **

Those words made Sesshomaru feel slightly uneasy, he knew full and well about his enemies and what they were capable of. But never would they ever get closer to her again 

_or would they?_


	7. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italics: Regular Dialogue  
> Italics and Bold: Inner Demon  
> Bold and Underlined: Inu Language

Rin really tried to hold in her tears, but they fell anyways. It had been years since she had seen Koga, thankfully Sota and Shippo was attending school. 

* * *

_“Hey.”_

Rin’s voice cracked, trying to pull it together.   
_  
”I know it has been a long time but how you been doing kiddo?”_

The tears came down more and more, Koga hadn’t been seen in years. 

_“I’ve been okay, how about yourself?”_

_”Me and Ayame are celebrating our three year anniversary, you have some nieces and nephews that wanna meet their Aunt Rin.”  
_

Koga’s sincerity could be heard, Rin glanced at the picture of her father. Koga was the spitting image of him.   
_  
“I would love to meet them, what have you been doing all these years?”_

Rin knew she should be mad but she couldn’t, even with the pain of Koga breaking their promise when he left. It had been a few months after their father’s passing when he promised to never get involved in what killed their father. The promise was soon broken when she saw the spider tattoo decorating his right arm and the faint smell of miasma all over him.   
_  
“You should come visit, we live in Grentwood. Bring Sota and Shippo, I sure do miss them.”_

Rin glanced at the calendar hanging on the fridge, the boys were about to go on break tomorrow. She had put into have some days off from the club, to establish her schooling and to spend time with the boys.   
After the other night, business increased which made Kikyo happy even at the cost of Rin’s feet being bloody and bruised due to routines after routines.   
  


_“We will be on the way in a few hours. I’ll see you, I love you.”_

Koga’s smile could be felt over the phone.   
_  
“I love you too, Rin.”_

Rin hung up before making her way to her bed, falling into it. Letting her tears soak her pillow, her emotions were completely scrambled. Rin decided to take a nap, surely needing one for the driving and packing she was going to have to do. Rin was awoke her phone ringing, answering she was met with a familiar voice. 

_”Ms. Johnson, I have some news regarding your Father’s will.”_

Rin felt a familiar feeling hearing his voice.

” _Yes, Mr. Tashio.”_

The shuffling of papers could be hear in the background.   
  


_“Is there any way you could come in, there’s something I would like to discuss in person.”_

Glancing at the clock, it was only 10 am. The boys didn’t get out of school till three. 

_“Yes, Mr. Tashio. I’ll be there in 15 minutes.”  
_

_“That’s fine. You can park around in back and come in that way. I’ll met you there.”  
_

_”Okay, thank you.”_ Rin hung the phone up.

‘ _This is gonna be a day for sure. My feet still hurt from last night.’  
_

Rin glanced in the mirror, deciding to let her hair out of its usual bun. Her car keys jingled as she made her way out to the parking lot. A single black rose was placed on the windshield with a note attached.   
  


_“My dear Rin. You will soon remember everything.”  
_

Flipping it over, a spider logo was plastered over it. The logo gave Rin a fuzzy feeling, like she had seen it before.   
  


_“Something doesn’t seem right with this.”_

Rin tossed the note in her car before pulling out the parking lot towards the Inu Insurance Agency. Within in 15 minutes, she was there. Mr. Tashio was waiting at the door, his face was blanked over.   
  


_“This way, Ms. Johnson. We have much to talk about.”  
_

Rin walked behind him as he led them to his office, opening the door. A wave of familiarity washed over her, like she had been here before. Mr. Tashio sat down, motioning Rin to do the same.   
  


_“There is a letter that I found, from your father.”  
_

Mr. Tashio handed her the letter, something glistened as she opened it.

_‘Dear Rin.  
_

_With part of your inheritance, I have left my safe house in Hawaii to you. There is some important items there that belong to you. Sota and Shippo have their own inheritance that I have left to you to take care of.  
  
_

_With love,_

_Mataias Johnson.’_

_”Thank you, Mr. Tashio.”  
_

A look of sincerity flashed his in his amber eyes, putting Rin at ease. The black rose plagued her thoughts, she couldn’t figure out who it was.   
  


_“Does something trouble you, Ms. Johnson?”_

Something told Rin that she could trust him, but she couldn’t shaking the familiarity she felt around him with their few meetings. Rin pulled out the black rose, placing it on his desk.   
  


_“Before I left, I found this. It makes me feel uneasy because I do not know the sender of it.”  
_

His clawed hand picked up the rose, inspecting it suspiciously.

_“Ms. Johnson. It seems someone is trying to poison you. This rose is laced with Miasma and Spider Venom.”  
_

Rin’s eyes went to the sleeve of tattoos dancing around his arm. She had seen those before but she couldn’t place where.   
_  
“Mr. Tashio. Is there anyway I could one day talk to your father? From the will, I know him and my father were family friends.”_

Sesshomaru stiffened at the mention of his father, he took note of her reaction when he rolled up the sleeve on his shirt. 

_‘Is she starting to remember?’  
  
_

At that moment, Sesshomaru _knew_ exactly who sent that rose. The scent was of that bastard, Naraku. 

_‘Father, that seal is gonna have to be broken before it’s too late.’  
_

_“Mr. Tashio?”_ _  
_

Sesshomaru was tied up in his own thoughts, he hadn’t heard Rin calling for him.  
 _  
“Yes. I’ll let you know when he is available.”_

 _“Thank you, Mr. Tashio.”_ _  
_

Sesshomaru stood up, seeing Rin out. _  
_

_”Ms. Johnson. It’s Sesshomaru.”_

Rin gave him a classic smile, making his inner demon claw at him. _  
_

_“It’s Rin.”  
_

Sesshomaru walked her out to her car, watching her pull out of the parking lot and speed out towards her next destination. Sesshomaru made his way back to his office, meeting his father already there. A cigar in his hand, his suit had been ripped.   
  


_“Father, that bastard Naraku is making his move. He knows Rin is here.”_

Toga blew out the smoke from his cigar, a grimace graced his features.   
  


_“The seal on her memories is going to have to be broken or we will have more to worry about .”  
_

Sesshomaru felt a bit uneasy, that decision would change things completely. The breaking of the seal was a painful process due to the nature of it. Memories of that night arose to his mind.   
  


* * *

_3 years ago_

It was the night of the ball, all mobs around were invited to discuss business and other various affairs. Sesshomaru couldn’t shake the feeling something dark was looming overhead. His thoughts were placed on hold when a hand graced his arm.   
  


_“Hey, are you okay?”  
_

His eyes met Rin’s, a look of worry crossed her features. Sesshomaru pulled her into a kiss, reassuring her.   
  


_“Yes, my mother is on her way to pick you up for the preparations of everything.”_

_“Thank you, you’re gonna love my dress.”_

The doorbell ring, signaling his mother had arrived. Rin grabbed her purse, stopping to give Sesshomaru a hug.   
  


_“I’ll see you later.”  
_

_Hours later_

Sesshomaru still couldn’t shake the feeling he had, glancing in the mirror readjusting his suit. The front door opened signaling Rin had just came back.

_“Sesshomaru?”_

The door swung open to reveal a sight that could rival the heavens themself. Rin had adorned a black strapless gown that was adorned with sliver butterflies. His mother had really went all out, Rin was a sight to look at.

_”Sesshomaru? What do you think?”_

Sesshomaru pulled her into a passionate kiss, making her turn red in the process. 

_“Rin, you look lovely as always. you’re radiant.”_

Rin smiled, her eyes filled with love for the man infront of her. Sesshomaru took her hand as they walked out the apartment. The drive wasn’t long but it led to a ballroom in the busier district of downtown. Sesshomaru gave his arm to Rin leading her into the place, Izayoi greeted them. 

_“Sesshomaru and Rin, you both look so stunning together.”_

Rin beamed at the compliment, Izayoi led them to the ballroom. Many guest had arrived, some new and old faces among the crowd.   
  


_**‘There’s something dark here. We will be on alert.’  
  
  
** ‘I know but I cannot ruin this night for Rin.’   
  
_

**_‘We know. She looks rather gorgeous.’_ **

_’That is completely true.’  
_

Sesshomaru was brought out of his thoughts by Rin touching his face. 

_“You look so handsome tonight, Sess.”_   
  


_**‘She complimented us, she is rather a wonderful mate.’** _

Sesshomaru kissed her hand, his inner demon purring at the love his mate graced him with. Inukimi appeared infront of them, a genuine smile on her face.

_“Rin, Kagome and Sango are asking for you.”_

_“Thank you Kimi, I will be back in a little bit dear.”  
_

Rin made her way to the two females who excitedly beamed at her appearance.  
  


_“My son, you’ve grown to be so handsome.”_

Inukimi pulled her son into a motherly hug, their inner demons connecting at the gesture.

_”Thank you, Mother.”  
  
_ Inukimi grabbed a wine glass of a passing server.   
  


_“I have a surprise for you later, my son. I feel like it is time.”  
_

Naraku’s voice filled his ears, Sesshomaru’s eyes went into the direction of it. Naraku was accompanied by Abi, Kagura was behind them. That feeling grew, a dark aura surrounded him. Inukimi placed a hand on his shoulder, making eye contact with her son.   
  


_**“Watch out for him, my son. I sense a dark presence with that bastard.”** _

_**”Mother, I will. Be safe, keep a eye on him.’** _

Inukimi left, Naraku strolled over to Sesshomaru, his cigar in his hand.   
  


_“Long time no see, old friend. What a rather beautiful thing, you have with you tonight. She’s nothing compared to my Kagura.”_

_**’How dare he insult our mate? He needs to be put in his place.’** _

Rin hooked her arm around Sesshomaru’s, he felt his mate’s uneasiness. Kagura appeared beside her father, her red eyes narrowed at the sign of Rin. Rin glared back, her scent spiked from unease to straight anger. Naraku chuckled at the two women having a silence showdown.   
  


_“Well, I must make my departure. We have more important to talk to.”  
_

Naraku left the pair alone, as Kagura followed behind.

_“Sesshomaru, there’s something about off about him.”_

Sesshomaru pulled Rin closer, reassuring her.   
  


_”I know, nothing is going to happen to you.”_

  
The party have begun, everyone was dancing and drinking. Izayoi had really went all out for this night. Toga made his way to the middle of the ballroom, a microphone in hand.

_”Welcome everyone! This is a very special night for the Inu Clan. Kimi, do you mind joining me?”  
  
_

Sesshomaru watched as his mother joined his father in the middle of the ballroom floor. They both turned their attention to him.   
  


_“Sesshomaru, please come here. We have something we would like to give you.”  
_

Sesshomaru glanced at Rin, her smile growing.   
  


_“Go! I’ll be here when you get back.”_

Sesshomaru made his way toward the pair, their smiles genuine.   
  


_“As our eldest son, we past down this Medio Chain to you as your birthright.”  
_

Inukimi unlatched the necklace around her neck and stepped forward to latch it around Sesshomaru’s. The crowd around them cheered. A black miasma filled the room, Toga and Kimi growled. Sesshomaru glanced around to see the source of it, Naraku was no where to be found. Thin web like lines encased the room, leaving no room to break out.   
  


_“This is that bastard’s doing.”  
_

Sesshomaru turned around to see Rin infront of him swaying, Sesshomaru grabbed her before she fell. Bodies littered the floor, the miasma had took its toll quickly. The lights went off leaving the room completely dark and smoky. Toga had ran off to find Izayoi. 

Sesshomaru sensed Naraku was nearby, he made his way around the many passed out guests. He glanced at the air vents, a pale purple miasma was leaking out of it. Sesshomaru flicked his wrist, melting the metal together. Sealing off the miasma, people started moving around. Toga’s voice came over the speakers 

_  
”Once you wake up, leave the premises.”_

People started to scatter out of the ballroom, screeching engines could be heard. Toga appeared with a half awake Izayoi, Inuyasha was carrying Kagome on his back. 

**_”I have to go find her, please take Rin back to the house. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”  
  
_ **

Sesshomaru raced outside placing Rin in the car. The scent of miasma clung to her, Toga glanced at his son before pulling off with Rin, Izayoi, and Kagome inside.   
  


Sesshomaru made his way towards the basement of the ballroom, the lights flickered on and off. Drawing his gun, following the source of youki lead to a unearthly sight.   
  


_Her eyes were dull, blood pooled around her like a spiderweb. Ivory locks stained red, the usual fair skin was a deathly pale. Her evening gown torn to pieces, she was far too gone for Tensegia to save her._   
  


At first, Sesshomaru couldn’t believe the sight of his mother laying lifeless on the floor. Everything seemed to hit him all at one. His roar of agony echoed as he took her in his arms.   
  


_“Mother.”  
_

Her blood stained his clothes and his heart forever.   
  


• end

_“Son?”_

_”The seal has to be broken.”  
  
_ Toga glanced at his eldest, already knowing what made him so lost in thought.   
  


_“Okay, I understand son.”_

Toga left at that part knowing his son needed time alone.   
  


* * *

Rin had packed everything for Sota and Shippo, the trio loaded up in her car. Rin pulled out of the parking lot to the freeway. Sota and Shippo had passed out in the backseat leaving Rin to her own thoughts. Rin changed gears, putting the car in sports mode. Seeing Koga after so long did make Rin a bit uneasy, what happened that made him leave.   
  


_“Mom really missed out on some great kids.”  
_

Rin continued to the destination, a break from everything was good for the three of them.   
  



End file.
